ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Maximize Channel
is an American digital cable and satellite television channel. History The Maximize Channel was licensed on August 1992, and it launched on cable and satellite TV the following year on November 1st, 1993. Shows Maximize Preschool * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2007-present) * Pappyland (2000-present) * The Wiggles (2004-present) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2008-present) * Eureeka's Castle (2007-present) * Allegra's Window (2007-present) * The Magic School Bus (2004-present) * PB&J Otter (2006-2011) * Gullah Gullah Island (2007-present) * Dino Babies (2003-present) * Between the Lions (2013-present) * Bananas in Pajamas (2012-present) * Zoobilee Zoo (2009-present) * Wimzie's House (2013-present) * Big Bag (2004-present) * The Puzzle Place (2002-present) * The Noddy Shop (2004-2013) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2011-present) * The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon (2001-present) * Sylvanian Families (1987) (1998-present) * Timothy Goes to School (2005-present) * The Adventures of the Little Koala (1993-1998, 2014-present) * 3-2-1 Contact (1994-2014) * Sesame Street Classics 15 (all episodes from 1836-1965) (2014-present) * Sesame Street Classics 20 (all episodes from 2486-2615) (2014-present) * Sesame Street Classics 25 (all episodes from 3136-3265) (2014-present) * Mopatop's Shop (2006-present) * Maple Town (1994-2005) * Pee-wee's Playhouse (1995-present) * LazyTown (2014) * The World of David the Gnome (2014-present) * Ovide and the Gang (2013-present) * Little Clowns of Happytown (2015-present) * Miffy and Friends (2011-present) * Sesame Island (2014-present) * Salty's Lighthouse (2008-present) * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (2013-present) * The Get Along Gang (2007-present) * Reading Rainbow (2014-present) * The Adventures of Blinky Bill (1999-2007) * Zebby's Zoo (2008-2015) * Edward and Friends (1994-2000) * Magic Adventures of Mumfie (1998-2004) * The Adventures of Ovide (Maximize Channel Original Series) (2014-present; 2nd Generation of Ovide and the Gang; CGI) * Bobcat and Friends (Maximize Channel Original Series) (1999-2005) * Mr. Homework (Maximize Channel Original Series) (2012-present) * ABC Plus (Maximize Channel Original Series) (2000-2006) * Tin Bob's Town Day (Maximize Channel Original Series) (1996-present) * My Buddy, Jack (Maximize Channel Original Series) (1993-1997) * Mr. Figure's Funhouse (Maximize Channel Original Series) (2014-present) * Tiger Town (Maximize Channel Original Series) (1995-2002) (Original Run) (2002-2006) (Reruns) * The School Goofs (Maximize Channel Original Series) (2006-2007) * Maple Town: The Next Generation (2nd Generation series to Maple Town and Palm Town; 1996-2007; English dub) * The Magic World of Heartbow (1994-1999; English dub) Maximize Cartoon Channel * Kim Possible (2014-present) * Danny Phantom (2014-present) * American Dragon: Jake Long (2014-present) * League of Super Evil (2012-present) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1990) (1993-1997, 2003-present) * Dink, the Little Dinosaur (1993-present) * Back to the Future: The Animated Series (1994-present) * Fievel's American Tails (1996-present) * The Land Before Time (2008-present) * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (2008-present) * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (2008-present) * The Margo, Edith and Agnes Show (2014-present) * Ninja Jones (Maximize Channel Original Series) (1994-1996) * Team Birds (Maximize Channel Original Series) (1993-1994) * Tom Max's Funland (Maximize Channel Original Series) (1993-1995) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) (2009-present) * The Mr. Men Show (2014-present) * Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light (2009-present) * Fat Dog Mendoza (2001-2006) * Spaced Out (2003-2006) * Santo Bugito (1997-2009) * Anatole (2001-2003) * The Dumb Bunnies (2001-2006) * Birdz (2000-present) * Flying Rhino Junior High (2002-2015) * Foofur (1994-1999) * What-A-Mess (1996-2001) * Space Cats (2003-present) * Popples (1995-2000, 2005-2014) * Detention (2007-present) * Pecola (2015-present) * The Magical World of Mr. Street (Maximize Channel Original Series) (2002-2008) * Knight King (Maximize Channel Original Series) (1995-1996) * The Wuzzles (2012-present) * Girlstuff/Boystuff (2014-present) * Dragonhood (Maximize Channel Original Series) (2013-present) * Untitled Hot Wheels TV Series (Maximize Channel Original Series) (Upcoming; TBA) * The Kids from Room 402 (2009-present) * Angela Anaconda (2003-2014) * Space Goofs (2005-present) * Shirt Tales (1993-2010) * Kissyfur (1997-present) * Rude Dog and the Dweebs (1995-present) * Samurai Pizza Cats (2001-present) * Recess (2013-present) * Iggy Arbuckle (2015-present) * Tokyo Master (cut version; 1996-2008; English dub) * Tokyo Master: The Powership Continues (cut version; 2001-2008; English dub) Maximize Live-Action Channel * Fantasy World (Maximize Channel Original Series) (1994-1997) * The Adventures of Z & X (Maximize Channel Original Series) (1994) * The Mr. Magic Show (Maximize Channel Original Series) (1995-1998) * The New Adventures of Fantasy World (Maximize Channel Original Series; sequel to Fantasy World) (1999-2001) * Fantasy World: The Book of Secrets (Maximize Channel Original Series; second sequel to Fantasy World) (2002-2005) * Mr. Shadow and Mrs. King (Maximize Channel Original Series) (1993-2001) * Hole in the Wall (2014-present) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2013-present) * Mad Libs (2008-present) * Sweet Valley High (2004-present) * Magic Tree House (Maximize Channel Original Series; Based on Magic Tree House book series) (2012-present) Maximize Movie Channel * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie * Matilda * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Shrek Forever After * Jumanji * An American Tail * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * The Indian in the Cupboard * Cats Don't Dance * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * The Iron Giant * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids * Fly Away Home * Night at the Museum * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian * Charlotte's Web (1973) * Despicable Me * Air Bud * Free Willy * The Land Before Time * Gree Schedules Maximize Channel Schedules Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas